


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（十）

乌托邦篇（10）——实践（上）

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇雪落玫瑰纯实践，非常纯洁的实践，没有一毛钱性暗示（可能有两毛钱），下章蓝火发车，有杨煊涉及。非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

胡文煊这两天过的很惬意。

除了一天三次的上药环节和谷蓝帝严格听从何医生教诲的不定期“按摩”环节外，都挺好的。

何医生来突击查过几次房，其中一次正好碰上谷蓝帝把趴着看柯南的胡文煊捉到自己腿上拍打，每次无一例外的都能看到一个乖巧的清心寡欲的胡文煊和他红艳艳的一点都没褪色的臀部。几次之后，何昶希对谷蓝帝的执行力十分满意，拍了拍谷蓝帝的肩，表示自己可以功成身退，接下来的一切都交给他了。

谷蓝帝笑着偷偷对胡文煊眨了眨眼。

逃脱了严格的何医生检查的谷蓝帝和胡文煊走进了胡文煊心心念念了很久但是因为师铭泽买的菜价太贵而没能吃上的海底捞店里。

“我要吃肉！肉！”胡文煊眼睛里冒着绿光，像是被饿足了一周的饿狐，盯着菜单的架势让人觉得他下一秒就能直接把菜单和肉一起一锅煮了。胡文煊气势十足的点着菜，牛肉卷羊肉卷毛肚鸭肠虾滑鱼片……

“师铭泽怕鱼你知道不？”胡文煊噘着嘴和谷蓝帝说，“一年了，我就没见过海鲜。有一次我们出去吃饭，我就偷偷点了个酸菜鱼，鱼片啊！一片片的！一片片的他都怕！你知道发生了什么吗？他开了跳蛋的最大档，说只要我在吃饭期间射了，回去就打一百戒尺。”

胡文煊一脸的不堪回首，“这谁能不射啊！谁能？你能吗？结果那天我饭也没能好好吃，店员看我眼光也怪怪的，我都不知道是怎么回去的，第二天又坐不下来了……”

“……真是辛苦你了。”

“那之后我就再也没吃过鱼了……谷蓝帝，明天能吃海鲜大餐吗？”

“吃海鲜不利于伤口愈合。”

哦……胡文煊又想起了之前答应过的，吃完火锅后的实践，心情很复杂。

虽然这两天他没隔多久就会被谷蓝帝捉去打几下，但是其实习惯了之后也没感觉有多疼，这点力度对谷蓝帝来说，可能真的只是给他按摩而已。谷蓝帝是连何昶希都称道的dom，还是师铭泽和徐炳超的前辈，谷蓝帝的实践会有多可怕啊……胡文煊胡思乱想，自己吓了自己一通，他蔫哒哒的看着眼前的肉，完全失去了五分钟之前的食欲。

谷蓝帝行云流水的下肉，捞肉，夹到胡文煊盘子里，下肉，捞肉，夹到胡文煊盘子里……没过多久，胡文煊盘子里堆了一个小山丘，他闻到肉的香气，总算把自己从紧张情绪中拖了出来，匆匆调好两碟酱回来，放一碟到谷蓝帝面前，就开始朝面前的小肉山发起进攻。

管他呢！今朝有肉今朝吃。吃肉最大！

谷蓝帝按胡文煊3自己1的比例分配煮好的肉，自己倒没怎么吃。他盯着小狐狸被肉塞的鼓鼓囊囊的脸，心里有一种给小动物投食的满足感。

连吃饭都那么可爱。

胡文煊风卷残云一般吃完了所有的肉，这才感觉自己活了过来。五天了，他吃了足足五天的素！前几天还是师铭泽烧的绝顶烂菜！要不是师铭泽凶神恶煞的提着鞭子站在一边，一脸他只要剩一口就会把他抽死的表情，他还真没勇气把那些菜塞进嘴里！

活过来的胡文煊抚着自己的小肚皮，心满意足的靠在椅子上，幸福的甚至可以乐观面对即将来临的谷蓝帝的惩戒。

当然，等他回到谷蓝帝的房间之后，那种如同被师铭泽推上公开惩戒舞台的紧张感又回来了。

“煊煊，先去洗澡。东西都在台子上，做好准备。”

“哦……哦。”胡文煊战战兢兢的进了浴室，在台子上看到除了洗发露沐浴露之外，还有一管灌肠剂和一支用于扩张的软膏。谷蓝帝不是因为他频繁出轨惩戒他的吗？怎么会让他……让他给自己扩张呢？

胡文煊红着脸想了一会儿，想不通，就决定不想了。自己扩张他已经很熟练了，他熟练的洗完澡，不太熟练的给自己灌了肠，十分熟练的扩张完毕后，直接光着身子走出了浴室。

谷蓝帝正拿着一沓纸研究，看到胡文煊光溜溜的出来也没什么惊奇的，直接示意他坐过来，将这沓纸递到他手里。

“这是什么？”

“这是一份协议。毕竟我们要做一次完整的实践，在实践之前需要先了解你的接受范围，还有约定好安全词。你可以在我列出的这些训诫方式中划去你不喜欢的内容，等确定好之后签个名字。”

“我第一次见到这个诶……”胡文煊啧啧称奇，“安全词是什么？”

谷蓝帝又皱眉了，“安全词是当你觉得不能承受的时候，说出那个词或者做出相应的动作，我们就会停止实践，是保护你用的，毕竟我不是你，不能确保做的一切都在你的接受范围之内。师铭泽他们和你实践之前都没有约定好安全词吗？”

“没有，他们也从来没给我签过什么协议啊……一般就直接动手。”

“……这也太危险了！”

“哦哦我隐隐约约记得……师铭泽最开始是有说过那个安全词的，就是我一受不了就叫他师泽铭，他就会停下来了。”胡文煊又开始委屈了，“结果他嫌弃我动不动就喊他师泽铭，不实践也喊，后面不许我再说了，于是我就给忘记了……”

“……算了，不说他们，你看看你有什么不能接受的吗？”

胡文煊带着点新奇浏览着协议的一大堆条款，为了显得自己真诚专业点，他把他和从前几任dom经历过的无论他是不是自愿的项目都选择了同意，对有些没见过但看着似乎很类似的项目也狠狠心选了同意，而那些没有尝试过，一看就很可怕的，什么穿刺啊，切割啊之类的，他毫不犹豫的把一整面都划掉了。

“姜罚是什么？”

“就是把姜塞到……你的肛门里。”

胡文煊想象了一下这个场景，浑身一抖，连忙把这条也划掉了。

“其实这也没你想象中那么可怕。”谷蓝帝正襟危坐，“你可以尝试之后再决定要不要删掉这个。”

“真的吗？”胡文煊狐疑的看着谷蓝帝，“你又没试过！怎么会知道？”

“我以前的sub告诉我的。”

胡文煊盯着一脸正气的谷蓝帝看了很久，才在已经被划掉的这条后面又加了个勾。

“别……别骗我啊！”

“放心。”谷蓝帝笑的很正直。

最后，他检查了很多次，才犹豫不决的签上了自己的名字。

“我们需要约定安全词，最好是一个词和一个容易做到的动作。因为实践中可能会出现戴上口球不能出声或者捆绑住无法做对应动作的情况，以防万一两个要都确定好。”

这次实践……感觉越来越可怕了。胡文煊战战兢兢，“我……用手敲三下床？”

“可能存在你的手碰不到床的情况，可以选择用脚。”谷蓝帝一本正经，“一般来说，我不会完全固定你的脚。”

太可怕了！

“安全词就……谷蓝帝吧。”

“那你实践期间想叫我什么？”谷蓝帝皱眉。

“我想……叫你哥哥。”胡文煊看着谷蓝帝的眼神多了一点依赖，“我喜欢叫你哥哥。谷蓝帝，这次实践，我可以把你当作我哥哥吗？”

“你哥哥？来找师铭泽的那个？”

“是……我实践了那么多次，没有一次是我真正愿意的，而我真心情愿受他惩戒的人，却从来不肯打我。”

“你想受他惩戒？你哥……难道也是dom？”

“他当然不是，我宁愿他像个dom一样，惩罚我，然后原谅我。如果他真的是dom就好了……”

“？总不会还是为了他死去的表妹吧？你那一年受的苦难也够多了，难道还想继续为了那个表妹赎罪？你表哥这样对你还不够吗……再说，他不打你也情有可原，他是你的亲哥哥，就算真的怨你，怎么可能在那样的处境下也对你动手？”

“当然不止为了表妹……”胡文煊急迫的抬头，似乎试图解释一番，只是他突然像是想到了什么，表情生动的挣扎了许久，才硬生生的止住了话头。

良久，胡文煊轻声说，“谷蓝帝，你不会明白的，你不要问我……起码现在不行。”

胡文煊看了谷蓝帝一眼，眼里带着谷蓝帝不能理解的深情，他似痴情似痛苦，像是看着已经逝去的爱侣。

这是那么多天以来胡文煊第一次彻底的在谷蓝帝面前坦诚自己的内心，可是其间包含的复杂情绪是谷蓝帝不曾知悉也不能领悟的。随即胡文煊便戴回了自己惯用的面具，将他最最真实的内在情感和他所了解的真相一起，一层层的埋回自己的内心深处。

原来如此。谷蓝帝隐隐有了一丝顿悟，他心里有瞒着我的秘密，那个秘密和我有关，也和他哥哥有关，而他不想让我知道。

胡文煊想了一会儿，似乎打好了全新的腹稿，才一字字的慢慢说道。

“表妹死了，我是有错。他们欺辱了我一年，就当是我还他们的，一年过去，我逃了，我和他们就两不相欠了。”胡文煊说，“现在，只有哥哥有资格因为这件事惩罚我，可他从不动手，也不原谅。我……我真的受够了。”

“哥哥从来就没有动过我一根手指头，哪怕我惹他再怎么不高兴，他也只是瞪我几眼，只要我向他道歉，再乖乖的听他话，他就马上原谅我了。”胡文煊眼睛红红的，隐有泪光闪动，“可是这次……这次，无论我怎么做，他都没有原谅我，我跪着求他……求他打我出气……我乖乖的听他的话，我也听表哥的话，他们让我做什么我就做什么，我对他说了那么多次对不起，可是他都没有……都没有原谅我，他还是没有打我……可是他说他对我很失望，他不要我了。我宁愿……宁愿他打我骂我……这次他来找我……也……也是因为表哥……表哥想找到我……他明明知道……明明知道表哥找到了我，一定会把我打死的，他还是来了……他肯定不要我了……他不爱我了……哥哥是我唯一的亲人……他也不要我了……”

小狐狸说着说着，真情上涌，他哭哭啼啼，抽抽噎噎，“谷蓝帝，我宁愿哥哥打我……然后原谅我……你可以做……做我的哥哥一天吗？就一天！你……你怎么打我都行……我能承受的住的！我不会怨你的！我心甘情愿……心甘情愿……我也……嗝……也会反省，不会再出轨……我会乖乖留在师铭泽身边……”

谷蓝帝叹了口气，拍拍胡文煊的背给他顺着气，“好，好。”

谷蓝帝这几天已经断断续续的从胡文煊口中把他从前的事知道了个七八，心中对他的爱怜尤甚从前。他口中的那个表哥毫无疑问是个没有经历过引导也未曾入圈的野生dom，仅凭着自己的施虐本能调教虐待着胡文煊，试图把他变作一个失去自我的小奴隶。他所用的手段虽然粗浅，却十分有效，也幸亏胡文煊自我意识坚定，又有着哥哥这个内心支柱，不然只怕早就成了李汶翰手下失去独立人格的可悲玩物。

只是胡文煊人虽然逃了出来，心却留在了那里，他的心病更重了，不仅是李汶翰那头的心病，还有胡春杨的。他把胡春杨当做自己监禁生活里唯一的救赎，而胡春杨却亲手将他往地狱深处推了一把。谷蓝帝不了解胡文煊和胡春杨两兄弟之间情结或者说心结，既然胡文煊主动提出要用实践排解，他自然愿意配合演他的哥哥。

只是谷蓝帝，你真的如此大公无私吗？你在胡文煊神秘而又一团乱麻的情感关系中，又算是什么？哥哥的替身？

真可笑啊！刚刚胡文煊那样看着谷蓝帝的时候，谷蓝帝竟有一瞬间自作多情的以为，胡文煊是爱着他的。可他们从未有过过去，这种无端的深情又怎么可能是指向他的？

“你想要重惩？”

“是。”

“好。你要记住，受不了就说安全词，我会立刻停手。”

“嗯。”

“我们这次实践会分为惩戒和调教两个环节。惩戒环节，你不是一个真正的sub，所以不会有任何快感 ，这是单纯的惩罚和警示。我会尽量降低力度，所以我不希望听到安全词。”谷蓝帝走近胡文煊，用皮鞭挑起他的下巴，“调教环节。既然你选择了继续在师铭泽身边做他的sub，我想让你尽可能的感受实践的乐趣，这也有助于你发掘自己的sub偏好和潜能，让你们能保持长久和谐的关系。告诉我，你在你经历过的众多实践中，最喜欢什么？”

“我喜欢……”胡文煊脸红了，他支支吾吾半天，才小声说，“我喜欢做爱，所以，肛交这类的……”

“我明白了。”谷蓝帝示意胡文煊趴在床上，“即将开始惩戒环节，如果你在此期间表现的好，我会给你奖励，表现不好会有加罚。明白了吗？”

“嗯。”

“好，从现在开始，我就是你的哥哥。”谷蓝帝为胡文煊带上一个眼罩，凑近他的耳朵问，“煊煊，我是谁？”

“哥哥……”哥哥，哥哥——杨杨，我等你惩戒我，再救赎我，等了那么久……现在你终于来了。

“嗯……我在开始之前最后给你涂一次药。这是意志力考验，这次我不会安抚你，也不会拷住你，我希望你不要动，也不要试图挠任何地方，动一次，加罚十鞭。”

胡文煊的臀部早在洗澡时就已经恢复白皙，他乖巧的趴在床上，一动不动的等着上药，下定决心给哥哥留下一个好印象。谷蓝帝熟练的给他全身每个角落都涂了一层药膏，“不要抓枕头被子，手摊开，腿扒开……好了，现在开始，十分钟之内，保持这个姿势不变，手指头都不许动一下。”谷蓝帝放下了一个秒表，上面显示倒计时十分钟。

“我要去准备工具，不能一直看着你，所以我希望你能自我约束。十分钟之后，告诉我你违反我的规定动了几次，我会根据你的汇报给你加罚。你明白了吗？”

“是……是。”

谷蓝帝离开了，胡文煊僵硬的趴在床上，手摊的平平展展的，腿趴的很开，全身上下没有一处可以靠细微摩擦止痒又能避过谷蓝帝规定的部位，连挠被子都被禁止了。秒表发出滴滴答答的响声，吵的他心慌意乱，忍不住就想动一动。

好痒啊，好痒啊……好痒啊！怎么比以前还痒上许多？时间还没到吗？还没到吗？为什么还没有到？

他以前觉得丁飞俊的那次实践已经够折磨人了，现在他熬过了丁飞俊的一个小时，轮到谷蓝帝的十分钟，却觉得这十分钟比那一个小时还要漫长的多。他忍不住，手指曲了曲。

他就知道，他根本没有一次能逃过加罚。

胡文煊委屈的记下了这个1。他这次要乖乖的，做个乖乖的sub，他不能再像从前那样耍小聪明了，这是哥哥在惩罚他呀！哥哥从没有打过他，他只是失望的看着他，失望的照顾他，失望的为他上药，像黄嘉新一样，只是怜悯他的处境，不是因为爱。他宁愿哥哥像李汶翰那样愤怒，愤怒的鞭打他，再抱着他说自己原谅他了，他心甘情愿，也只心甘情愿的被哥哥责罚，他是他唯一的血亲啊！哥哥生了气，哥哥惩罚过他，就会消气了，那些dom都是这样，哥哥也一定是这样。他要做个乖乖的弟弟，然后听到哥哥说，煊煊，我原谅你了，你是我最亲的弟弟，最亲的，表哥表妹都不如我们亲呀，煊煊……

哥哥，哥哥，哥哥……

不要对我失望，哥哥。

……

十分钟过去，胡文煊这次的痒似乎比之前几次还漫长，此时本来应该已经过去的痒意依旧缠缠绵绵的环绕在胡文煊身上的角角落落，他缓缓的伸手欲挠，身上立刻中了一鞭，吓得他马上把手又摊了回去。

“你之前动了几次？”

“三……次。”

“好，算上刚刚这次，总共四十鞭，在惩戒环节的最后加罚。”

“好……哥哥，我好痒……我想快……快点开始……”

“还痒吗？”谷蓝帝拿起药膏看了几眼，“这是何昶希为了今天实践给我的新药膏，说是能给你一个深刻的教训又不会弄伤你……原来是这样……”

“哥哥……哥哥……哥哥！我好痒！求求你！求求你……”胡文煊依旧一动都不敢动，只是他身上的痒却绵绵密密的没有止境。谷蓝帝捉住他的腰把他放到自己腿上趴好，“惩戒环节结束，你就不会痒了。”

“哥哥……那……快点打！求求你……”

乞求声未落，谷蓝帝便一掌拍上胡文煊的左臀，啪的一声，十分清脆响亮。胡文煊白嫩的屁股在谷蓝帝手下变了形状，再抬手时颤动着恢复了原型，像个牛奶小布丁——哦，现在是草莓小布丁了。谷蓝帝这一巴掌在胡文煊臀部印上了淡淡的粉色掌痕，胡文煊肌肤娇贵，是极易留痕的体质，谷蓝帝下手又重，本来不至于只有如此浅淡的痕迹，这是何昶希新药膏的作用，在保持痛痒感受的同时吸收伤痕，用在需要重罚又不想留疤的实践里是最适合不过的了。

胡文煊闷哼一声，谷蓝帝下手很重，仿佛用的不是手，而是硬质木板，直接将他那一块肌肤的痒意拍散，疼痛感瞬间占据上风。他心里一阵阵的抽着气，试图化解这对他来说难以忍受的疼痛，好不容易缓过了神，痒又如同跗骨之蛆一般涌现在了这块肌肤上。

这就是哥哥对他的惩罚，让他没有一刻止歇的徘徊在痛痒之间……好难受，好难受，每一秒都比前一秒更加难以忍耐，哥哥，哥哥……

可是这是哥哥的惩罚，他必须继续忍下去。他不仅要忍，还要心怀感激，乞求着哥哥疼痛和爱的洗礼。这不是哥哥的惩罚，这是哥哥的恩赐。

他不是sub，他只是不能让哥哥失望。

“哥哥——我还要……哥哥，求你继续……继续打我——求求你，求求你……”

此后的二十分钟里，谷蓝帝像是被胡文煊催着推磨的驴一样，求一句，拍一掌，求一句，拍一掌，不急不缓，不紧不慢，倒像是胡文煊主动上赶着讨打，谷蓝帝只是被逼无奈才临时上阵的行刑官。只是谷蓝帝在这缓慢的一掌一掌之间休息的十分充分，每一掌力道都与第一掌相近，活像个专门打人的机器人，而胡文煊却在这过程中把痛和痒都体验了个十成十，一次又一次的乞求谷蓝帝继续打他也让他感觉自己像个十足皮痒欠揍欲求不满的下贱sub，被屈辱感不住洗刷的胡文煊觉得自己尊严尽失，但是他转而想到这是哥哥给予的惩戒，只得又将这些羞耻和委屈压制在心里。

在哥哥面前，什么尊严，羞耻心，屈辱感都不重要，只要哥哥能原谅他，继续爱他就好。

胡文煊的臀部终于又红润成出发去海底捞之前的样子，只是达成两者产生的痛感却完全不在一个数量级上，胡文煊控制不住的流着泪，臀部的瘙痒感受已经完全消失，只剩下单纯猛烈绵绵不绝的疼痛。以往在师铭泽身边，打到这个程度就已经可以结束了，而这次，谷蓝帝摸了摸胡文煊的屁股问他，“煊煊，这儿还痒吗？”

“……不痒了。”

“好。那热身结束，我们可以正式开始了。”

哦，这在谷蓝帝的实践中只是热身而已。

胡文煊在谷蓝帝的指引下双腿分开跪在床上，双手撑床，背挺的笔直，像个平摊着的小桌板，谷蓝帝拿来一杯满满的凉水放在胡文煊的腰背之间，“煊煊，在接下来的惩罚中，这杯水会一直放在这儿，你最好不要动，你一动就会有水撒出，我会在最后按水的流失比例实施加罚，听明白了吗？”

“明……明白。可是哥哥，我其他地方还是很痒……我忍不住……哥哥，求求你……求你先帮我……止痒……”

“哦？忍不住吗？”谷蓝帝重重的甩了两鞭在他的大腿上，每一鞭都直直的穿越了他两条腿，均匀的落下了一左一右四道鞭痕。胡文煊倒吸了一口凉气，双腿一颤，几乎支撑不住自己，只是他想起了背上的水杯，又勉强的立住了双腿，没让水洒出来。

“现在能忍住了吗？”

“哥哥……”胡文煊撑在床上顶着水杯，听着谷蓝帝喜怒难辨的声音，心下早就怯了，他感知到谷蓝帝的鞭子轻拂过自己的臀部，即将抽上去第三鞭，连忙开口，“忍得住！哥哥……我忍得住……对不起哥哥！是我错了！我……我不该违抗你……不该和你唱反调，都是我的错……不要打——嗯哼——”第三鞭终究还是以十成十的力道落了下来，在胡文煊臀部留下一道红肿的淤痕，他呻吟一声，浑身激灵灵一颤，似乎想起了些什么，连忙改口，“哥哥对不起！我忘了……我……我应该受罚……求哥哥罚我……”

李汶翰的规矩，如果他认为胡文煊应当受罚而胡文煊不乞求责罚，反而妄图逃避，那他准备艹哪里，先抽肿哪里，抽肿再艹。

胡文煊全身颤抖了起来，他一会儿哭着乞求谷蓝帝原谅，一会儿卑微的恳求着加罚，他极力控制住自己的背保持稳定，却还是不小心洒了些水出来，那水顺着杯子流下，划到他的后背上，给他的身上的痒和心里的恐惧火上浇油。

这时，他感觉到自己背上的水被拿走了，一只手安抚着他的后背，“煊煊，你现在在和谁实践？”

“是哥哥。哥哥！哥哥……”不是李汶翰，是哥哥，胡文煊莫名的颤抖慢慢停止，安心感再次环绕在他周围，他挺了挺背，摆好之前的姿势，“哥哥，我可以继续了。”

“要不要休息一下？”

“不用！哥哥，我已经好了。”

“疼吗？”谷蓝帝抚摸着胡文煊红肿的臀部，轻声问。

“不……不会！哥哥，对不起……”

“不要对我撒谎。”

“……有一点，就一点点，不要紧的。哥哥，我不要紧的……”

“休息一会儿。”谷蓝帝不容置疑的说，他把胡文煊从床上抱了起来，胡文煊仍带着眼罩，乖巧的伏在谷蓝帝腿上。谷蓝帝和从前一样为他揉着疼痛的臀瓣，“现在还疼吗？”

“不疼！我不疼！只要是哥哥打的，我都不疼！只是……”胡文煊双手伸直，在谷蓝帝的床上摊的平平的，“哥哥，我还是好痒……我现在能挠一下吗？”

“不可以。这个药膏只有过了药效或者像之前热身那样用足量的疼痛抵消，瘙痒才会停止。你越挠只会越痒，反而不利于伤口愈合。”

“这也是惩罚的一部分吗？”

“本来不是……现在是了。”

“那好，哥哥，我忍得住！”胡文煊讨好的拱了拱谷蓝帝抚摸着他脑袋的手，向他表决心，“哥哥，我会乖乖听你的话。哥哥让我忍住，我就能忍住！我不会再惹你生气了，哥哥，之前都是我不好，是我错了，我以后不会这样了……对不起，哥哥……”

“好了，你还要说多少次对不起？起来，休息够了，我们继续。”

胡文煊乖乖摆好姿势，嘴上也不忘黏黏糊糊的撒娇，“只要哥哥喜欢，我可以向哥哥说一辈子对不起。”

“等你犯了错再道歉也不迟。”

“我犯了很大很大的错。”胡文煊感觉到杯子被轻轻放在他身上，连忙将姿势摆的更稳，“只要哥哥没有原谅我，我就一直道歉，直到哥哥原谅我为止。”

这孩子，怎么还死脑筋呢？他真的犯了什么不可原谅的大错吗？

谷蓝帝莫名的有些烦躁，他不能代替胡春杨原谅他，只能代替胡春杨鞭责他。他将鞭子点在胡文煊臀部，只顿了一秒，随后，就没有任何预警的就抽了下去。

一声抑制不住的呻吟从胡文煊嘴里溢出，他下意识的想要躲闪，随即感受到细小的水流在背上划过，他立刻止住了动作，稳住背上的杯子，又将屁股往后送到鞭子面前，几乎可以算是贴心的迎合着谷蓝帝更为猛烈的鞭挞。他在忽快忽慢，没有一丝规律可言的鞭雨下一阵阵的小声喘息着，终于忍不住开口，“哥哥，我可以……出声吗？”

“没关系，想叫就叫出来。”谷蓝帝施虐的手一直未停，出口的话却十分温和怜惜，“虽然我们是在实践，但你也不必这样小心翼翼。”

“对不起，哥哥。”

“不用道歉……算了。”

得到谷蓝帝允许的胡文煊终于能够呻吟出声，他一声又一声的随着鞭击惊叫着，企图以此来减轻疼痛，抑制自己躲闪反抗的冲动。他仍旧保持着姿势，带着隐忍和欢喜承接谷蓝帝各式各样粗暴对待他的惩戒工具，像个真正为疼痛而快乐满足的sub，但他只为哥哥的训诫而满足。他一声声和身后的人说着对不起，他说，对不起，哥哥，都是我的错。而他的一声声道歉却如同火上浇油，为他换来的更加沉重的责罚，直到他的臀部已无处下手，谷蓝帝将战场转移到大腿上时，他才终于忍不住颤巍巍的晃荡了一下，将背上的水又洒了许多出来。

胡文煊心头一惊，下意识的就想自惩谢罪。只是背后的水杯依旧需要他的支撑，他只得无助的掉了几滴泪，将头磕在了床上，卑微的乞求谷蓝帝替自己对自己施罚。在囚室里，只要是他犯了错，无论有心无意，若是没有第一时间自我惩戒乞求原谅，一定会遭李汶翰十倍重谴。他脑子里混混沌沌的满是恐惧，嘴上不住的说，哥哥……哥哥……表哥……对不起——我不能动……求哥哥罚我……

谷蓝帝突然停了手，将手中的皮拍随手扔到一边。

“哥哥？”胡文煊没来由的有点心慌，“哥哥……我……是我的错……我刚刚不小心，叫错了哥哥……我错了！哥哥，对不起……别停下来，别丢下我……”

“先停一会儿，你原地休息一下。”说完，谷蓝帝拿走胡文煊身上的杯子放在一边，然后大步走进洗手间里，将冷水扑在脸上。

刚刚，他失控了。

谷蓝帝抬头看着洗手间镜子里的自己。镜子里的谷蓝帝外表平静温和，看着与平时没有什么区别，可是他的眼底还留着一丝残余的疯狂，那是谷蓝帝深埋在内心深处的嗜血灵魂映射出来的痕迹，谷蓝帝已经许久没有见过这样的自己，甚至天真的认为自己可以和平的完成这一场实践，想不到才实践了那么一会儿，他就再一次暴露了本性。

蓝夜来来往往的圈内人仰慕着谷蓝帝隐秘又强悍的训诫能力，dom希望得他指引，sub自愿伏身膝下，各式各样的sub前仆后继的来找谷蓝帝，试图引他出山，都未能成功。久而久之，人人皆谓谷蓝帝眼光独具，未见真爱，不能出手。谷蓝帝乐得他们误解，再有人来，也配合着搬出这套说辞，进一步做实了传言，不久那些sub也都放弃了。

其实，谷蓝帝并非如此清心寡欲之人，他一直克制着自己的施虐欲望，偶尔指点训诫，也从来点到即止，绝不让自己的内心起一丝波澜。只因他知道自己心里住着一只野兽，最爱聆听sub痛苦的叫喊和品尝带着血腥气的伤痕祭品，他绝不能放纵这头野兽肆意妄为，把自己变成一个连自己都陌生的样子。

他将心里的猛兽牢牢锁住，顺带也封印了自己的欲望，他开了蓝夜，看着蓝夜醉生梦死寻欢作乐的人们，恍若隔靴搔痒，饮鸩止渴。他是行走在俗世红尘间的苦行僧，只能靠孤独的苦修抑制爱欲。

佛渡众生，魔鬼沉沦。魔要修佛，何异于猛兽断爪，天使折翼？

可谷蓝帝不愿做魔，他再也没有让自己满足过。

偶尔也有知道内情的老朋友劝说他，何必自苦？喜欢重度流血，心甘情愿抛弃自我，将一切敬奉给谷蓝帝的sub那么多，总有人能承受谷蓝帝掩盖在冰霜下的炙火。

“我不是为了他们，我是为了我自己。”谷蓝帝对老朋友说，“放纵引人堕落，堕落导致犯罪，我不能犯罪。”

“堵不如疏，谷蓝帝，早晚有一天你会失控的。”

“我不会的。”

谷蓝帝一直对自己很有自信，只是今天，他终究还是一不小心放松了束缚野兽的锁链。他在那孩子一声一声虔诚渴望的“哥哥”中越来越掩饰不住自己的暴虐欲望，他一下比一下更沉重的下着狠手，频繁的更换手中的工具，企图以此打醒这个沉浸在被哥哥训诫美梦中的孩子，让他睁开眼睛看看他，让他喊出安全词，证明他这个施暴者身份的安全词。

他不是胡文煊的哥哥，他是谷蓝帝。

只是，这个在何昶希口中怕疼怕痒甚至不是sub的孩子一反常态的隐忍乖巧，他臣服在他面前请求宽恕，他向自己进献出一切，像信徒跪拜自己的神祇，可他只是个没有神格的神父，他代替神向信徒布施恩泽，代替神接受信徒的供奉和敬仰，但他知道这一切都不是敬奉给他的，他永远不能成为救赎这个带罪信徒的神祇。

他多想成为这孩子的神祇。

谷蓝帝洗了手，又回到房间。胡文煊正趴在床上休息，听到谷蓝帝的声音，他连忙跪了起来，摆回之前那个姿势，“哥哥，要开始了吗？我……我已经准备好了。”因为这个姿势在谷蓝帝眼中一览无余的臀部早就一片暗红青紫，比之前肿大了许多，只是堪堪没有出血，两条大腿也已经红肿一片，有隐隐几道破皮肿痕。明明涂了何昶希可以最大程度吸收伤痕的药膏，却还是被失控的他打成了这样，若是事先没有涂药，只怕早就和从前那些sub一样血流如注了。他早该承受不住了吧？为什么还是不肯说出安全词呢？

“疼吗？”谷蓝帝抱起跪在床上的胡文煊，把他平趴着放在自己怀里。

“我不疼！哥哥！我不会疼的！哥哥可以放心打……”胡文煊小心的伸手环抱住谷蓝帝，露出了一个浅淡的微笑，“我刚刚很乖……我没有挠，哥哥……我没有不听话……不要丢下我……”

“我知道，我知道。煊煊，我现在必须再给你上一次药，你要忍一忍。”谷蓝帝小心翼翼的将手盖在胡文煊的屁股上，感知着胡文煊细微的颤抖，“对不起，我下手太重了。”

“没有！没有哥哥！”胡文煊急迫的仰起头，“哥哥是爱我才会打我，我知道！哥哥，你不要向我道歉，不要疏远我……”

“别怕，别乱动。”谷蓝帝按着胡文煊的腰，挤了很多药膏抹在他的臀腿上，“煊煊，你表现的很好，等下加罚执行完毕，惩罚环节就结束了。”

“那哥哥……会原谅我吗？”胡文煊的声音里带着希冀，“哥哥……原谅我！原谅我……”

“煊煊——”谷蓝帝揭开了胡文煊的眼罩，“看清楚，说，我是谁？”

“谷……”胡文煊眼里的光暗了一瞬，又亮了起来，“哥哥，我……我知道。可是我还是很开心，哥哥，我还想继续……我不想……说安全词。求求你……哥哥……”

“……煊煊，我不是你哥哥，我们没有血缘关系，我对你下了那么重的手，完全只是因为自己的私心。我不能代替他惩罚你，也不能代替他原谅你。我只是谷蓝帝，我对你，做不到单纯的哥哥对弟弟的感情……我做不到。”

谷蓝帝目光灼灼的凝视着胡文煊，眼底是冰山下永不熄灭的炙热火焰，它们一天天的炙烤着谷蓝帝，也灼伤了靠近谷蓝帝的胡文煊，“我没有资格惩戒你，煊煊，我和他们是一类人，和徐炳超，丁飞俊，何昶希，甚至李汶翰……没有任何不同。我想要你，想要占有你，想要得到你，想让你为我流血……煊煊，从看到你第一眼起，我就想和你实践。或许我一开始就不该靠近你……”

“谷蓝帝……”胡文煊懵懵懂懂的靠近似乎与平时完全不同的谷蓝帝，伸出细瘦的双臂揽住谷蓝帝的脖颈，“对不起。”

谷蓝帝终于听到了安全词，他轻轻舒了一口气，“煊煊，你不用和我道歉，你从未对不起过我。”

“对不起，谷蓝帝。”胡文煊执着的说了下去，“我不该让你扮演我哥哥。我只是……只是想逃避现实，我明知道哥哥不可能和我实践……我只能找你。你对我那么好，什么都能答应我，我根本没有考虑过你的感受。”

“我说了安全词——这……这场实践就结束了。哥哥……不是，谷蓝帝！接下来，我想和你实践，和谷蓝帝实践！”胡文煊急急牵起谷蓝帝的手，“我是自愿和你实践的！谷蓝帝，你想做什么都行，做……做爱，也可以。你说你也想……那，大不了之后，我回去师铭泽身边……我让他……让他亲手罚我……再罚一次……”

“我怎么能让你又出轨一次？”

“没关系，是我……是我在勾引你。”胡文煊双腿胡乱缠在谷蓝帝身上，乱七八糟的亲着他，“不是你的错。我知道，他们都说你压抑了很久，我刚刚也让你很难受了对不对？谷蓝帝……我，我想帮你！我想报答你！你——你喜不喜欢我？啊？谷蓝帝……”

“我喜欢。”谷蓝帝终于抱住了在他身上作乱点火的小狐狸，把他拉远了一点，“你还想继续和我实践？你不怕疼吗？之前真的不疼吗？”

“之前……好疼。可是我一年多都是这么疼过来的，多忍忍就没事了。”胡文煊不以为意的笑了笑，“而且，这是我主动求来的实践，如果疼到做一半就不做了，那岂不是显得我很没用？”

这是哪来的歪理？

谷蓝帝小心翼翼的抚摸着已经上完药的胡文煊的伤处，“你知道我为什么从来不找sub实践吗？”

“不是因为没有找到喜欢的sub吗？”

“这只是借口。”谷蓝帝看着胡文煊的眼睛，“你经历过很多次实践了，你客观的说，我的实践比较像谁的风格？”

胡文煊有些为难，“这……”

“像丁飞俊，对吗？”谷蓝帝温和的笑笑，“没关系，我最了解我自己。我比丁飞俊更多了嗜血的偏好，又容易在实践中失控，在我人生中仅有的几次完整的实践里，我的每一个sub都因为我的失控伤重入院了。”

“其实像我这样自控力不足的dom根本不应与人实践，为了避免惹出祸端，我退了圈。只是我从前的几个sub不知念着我什么，玄乎其玄的传了些流言，引的人人都想和我实践，我才不得已搬出了那个借口。”

“煊煊，你不是sub，我不想你怕我，也不能允许自己伤了你。我今天已经失控，刚刚差点又打坏了你，我们已经不适合再继续……”

“……我知道，你和丁飞俊是不一样的。”胡文煊靠在谷蓝帝怀里，“你从来不强迫我，你想和我实践，可是我不喜欢，你就不会逼我。你能克制自己，你克制了那么久，需要发泄出来，才不会憋坏。你刚刚实践的不开心，是我的错，我该弥补你！我可以……给你发泄，我不想你一个人承担这些。”

“你不是sub，不用为了我牺牲自己。”

“我在努力学做一个sub啊！”胡文煊骄傲的挺了挺身子，“你不是还要帮我找到实践的乐趣吗？我们……我们现在就开始吧！谷蓝帝，这次我不说安全词了，在实践里……就叫你谷蓝帝！我相信你，你不会伤害我的。”

“你……”谷蓝帝盯着胡文煊的眼神有了一点危险的变化，胡文煊毫不示弱的迎头对上谷蓝帝的双眼。犹如久锢寒冰的炙火靠近明亮活泼的赤炎，谷蓝帝冰冷的外壳渐渐消散，显露出热烈的内瓢，他们相拥着，是两团熊熊燃烧的炽热火焰，最终总会互相灼烧着融为一体。

被囚禁在佛寺的魔啊，终于被这团火彻底放了出来。

良久，谷蓝帝终于开口，“煊煊，还记得加罚吗？还想要吗？如果不想，那就像你说了，惩罚环节结束，直接开始调教环节。”

谷蓝帝终于松口了，胡文煊略有得色，为了不让谷蓝帝反悔，他做出了一副对一切惩罚都无所谓的态度，“你罚吧！我本来就没想过逃了这些处罚。可是，可是这个水……”胡文煊看了一眼放在一边的水杯，那里面的水大半都给他洗背用了，他战战兢兢的问，“谷蓝帝……这要怎么罚？”

“这个嘛……”谷蓝帝瞧了一眼胡文煊身上的伤痕，用的不是丁飞俊的药膏，果然疗效不够显著，之后还要继续实践，不能伤他太重，“共五十下，打完就好。煊煊，现在还痒吗？”

“嗯……”刚刚被分散了注意力，胡文煊差点忘了他还痒着，现在被一提醒，被遗忘在角落的痒意又瞬间遍及了全身，“谷蓝帝，我还痒，好难受，帮我止痒~”

“打完就不会痒了。”谷蓝帝安抚着他，把他拷在了一个十字立刑架上，“煊煊，放松。”

接下来的五十鞭，胡文煊总算见识到了谷蓝帝真正的训诫能力。谷蓝帝不断的询问着胡文煊还有哪里在痒，每一处，只用一鞭，就让这一片肌肤的瘙痒彻底熄火，同时灼烧起来的疼痛也久久的消退不去。何昶希的药膏果然了不起，以往谷蓝帝必定鞭鞭见血，可同样的力度只在胡文煊身上留下了一条条浅淡的粉色鞭痕。谷蓝帝又想起自己在胡文煊臀部大腿处留下的痕迹，若没有这药膏，胡文煊俨然又是一个被谷蓝帝送进急救病房的sub。

50鞭之后，谷蓝帝抱着胡文煊将他从刑架上放下来，最后问了一句，“还有哪里痒吗？”

胡文煊疼的直掉眼泪，小脸哭的通红。他犹豫了一会儿，小心翼翼的用手划过自己的臀缝，停在了后穴前，他支支吾吾的，脸涨的更红了，“这……这儿还痒……”

他跪伏在床上，臀部翘的老高，双手小心翼翼的一左一右掰开青紫的臀瓣，在谷蓝帝面前展露出自己紧张不安一缩一缩的害羞洞口。

“谷蓝帝，我们快点开始吧~”

tbc


End file.
